


if you don’t mean it

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bros with Benefits, FWB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: devon’s ideas are always fun, like that time they drove into quicksand in a golf cart, so cody just shrugs and goes with it, kicks his pants off the rest of the way and climbs into devon’s bed with him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	if you don’t mean it

**Author's Note:**

> text "FLOYD” to 55156

the first time it happens they’re drunk, mouths stained red and green from jello shots. they both struck out magnificently at both parties they went to and when cody stumbles into devon’s bed thinking it’s his own, his jeans halfway down to his knees, devon looks up at him and gives him a lopsided grin.

“i have an idea,” he says triumphantly.

devon’s ideas are always fun, like that time they drove into quicksand in a golf cart, so cody just shrugs and goes with it, kicks his pants off the rest of the way and climbs into devon’s bed with him.

kissing is weird at first because there’s the tiniest hint of stubble on devon’s chin and devon’s lips are dry and cracked and not drenched in lip gloss, but cody still makes a little noise when devon gets his tongue in his mouth and after a few minutes of that he’s hard against devon’s thigh and devon’s giggling on his mouth, his fingers pressed to the back of cody’s neck.

“is this weird?” cody stops to ask and devon slaps him on the back of the head.

“cody,” devon says. “i've known you since i was sixteen.”

he says it like that explains everything, like that makes it okay when cody groans into his pillow when devon reaches into his boxers and takes his dick out and starts jerking him off.

“come on,” devon giggles. “you're not the only one that didn’t get laid.”

and that’s how cody ends up with his hands down devon’s pants and fucking devon’s hand like it’s good enough to be his own. it's stronger than any he's had before, almost better, and cody comes so fast he’s almost embarrassed about it, until devon spills right after him.

“gross,” he says, rolling onto his back and grabbing a t-shirt from the floor. he has no idea which one of them it belongs to and now they definitely have to figure out how to do laundry.

“mhm,” devon says. “and awesome.”

“i don't wanna move,” cody says, flopping back over, and devon just pushes him right off. cody lands face first into the disgusting carpet.

“oopsie,” devon says, staring down at him over the side of his bed, grinning. “sorry, dude. bed’s not big enough for the two of us.”

cody just groans and pulls the sheet off of devon’s bed and passes out on the floor.

________________________________

the second time, it’s finals week and cody’s popping so many adderall it’s making devon go crazy. normally he’s the only one who can handle cody’s amount of energy, but between the stress of finals and not having any time to leave the apartment or get drunk or go partying, they’re both going stir crazy.

“i have an idea,” devon says, once again and that’s how he ends up with cody’s mouth on his dick, laughing about how he finally found a way to shut him up. cody just holds his middle finger up and swallows him down so far that devon almost bites his tongue off.

it's a little weird, looking down and seeing cody between his legs and not someone with long hair and lipstick, but it feels just as good, maybe even better because cody knows all the things he likes because there’s pretty much nothing they don’t talk about.

when devon feels that familiar tingle and knows he’s close to coming he tries to warn cody, but he just stares up at him and refuses to pull off and devon squeezes his eyes shut and comes in his mouth, clenching the sheets beneath his fists as he feels cody swallow and swallow around him.

afterward, he figures that shouldn’t have surprised him, cody’s always liked things a little messy.

________________________________

devon repays the favor on spring break when the girls they hooked up with ditch them in a pool party. he drags cody through the bodies of people dancing and into the bathroom, presses him against a wall, kisses him to the beat of the bass, then drops to his knees and drags his board shorts down, looks up at cody as he takes his dick in his mouth.

it's definitely weird, but devon’s been thinking about it ever since cody went down on him. what he’d taste like, what he’d feel like in his mouth, if he could take all of him. it is weird, but even still, devon thinks he kind of likes it. maybe it’s all the drinks and the sun getting to him, but he thinks he might not mind doing this a lot. 

the look on cody’s face is beautiful and devon wonders if he looked like that when he was going down on him, wonders if it’s always like this or if it’s just good because they’re best friends. then he wonders if he’d like doing this for anyone else, not just for cody, and that’s when cody comes, totally without warning, and devon gags on it because he wasn’t expecting it, stands up and shoves him in the shoulder.

“sorry,” cody laughs. “you just looked so into it.”

devon rolls his eyes and spits into the sink. cody’s not wrong, but he’s still a jerk.

________________________________

“hey, dude?” cody says one night when they’re both supposed to be studying for a biology exam, but cody’s mind keeps wandering to that same morning before class, how devon jerked off while cody rubbed on him and then they just got up and went to class like they didn’t smell like each other.

“yeah?” devon asks him, his feet in the air.

“do you-” cody says, chewing on his bottom lip. “do you like guys?”

devon gives him the weirdest look, then bites his tongue. “no,” he says slowly, dragging the ‘o’ like cody has the cognitive function of a two year old. “do you?”

“no,” cody says confidently. “it's just- maybe? you know.” devon definitely knows. “we fuck around all the time and-”

“idiot,” devon laughs and throws his pillow at him. “that's just bro stuff.”

“oh,” cody says. he guesses that makes more sense than what he was thinking. “cool.”

after that, they actually get some studying done and even later, devon crawls into cody’s bed and sucks him off and this time when cody comes in his mouth, devon swallows.

it's totally what bros do.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make Up Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997017) by [procrastin8r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastin8r/pseuds/procrastin8r)




End file.
